PJO&HOO Oneshots
by Mischief'sbeenManaged
Summary: This is a fanfiction full of Oneshots I've made. Quite a few have death in them but, hey, I've been influenced by some pretty evil people on social media who have worse ones. You just have to deal with it. It includes people from both series and soon enough Trials of Apollo. Do not steal these, please, because that's just rude. Also includes Solangelo, Caleo, Percabeth and others!
1. Chapter 1

Nico left dinner half an hour early. Percy had made sure he'd eaten enough and then left him alone. Chiron allowed Percy to sit with him since being the only children of the big three, it got pretty lonely. Jason also sat with them but had gone to visit Camp Jupiter for a while.  
As the boy dressed in black neared his Cabin, he heard a voice. A very quiet voice which didn't seem to belong to anyone. "Oi, loner. Don't you belong in the Underworld. That's where your only friend is. Or did they abandon you as well. Where's your sister? Oh, wait, she's dead." Nico felt tears form. "Go cry to your mom. Oh, wait, she's also dead. You've got no one. You don't belong here. Just die and go back to Hades." Before he did something he would regret, Nico ran towards his lonesome Cabin, not hiding himself in the shadows any more.  
At that very moment, Will Solace, from the Apollo Cabin, happened to be passing by. There'd been no patients to tend to in the Infirmary and he need fresh air once in a while. Will watched as Nico kicked open his Cabin door and slammed it shut. Inching closer, he leaned into an open window, hearing the boy inside softly cry and sing.  
"Have you heard the news that I'm dead. No one ever had much nice to say, I think they never liked me anyway. Oh take me from my hospital bed. Wouldn't it be grand, ain't exactly what I planned. Wouldn't it be great if I, were, dead." Will stood paralysed. Whispering, he uttered to words. "Oh Nico..."  
The next week, Will couldn't hold it in any more. Nico was physically and mentally worse than ever and his doctor instincts were kicking in. After following the younger boy back to his dismal Cabin, he pushed open the door. On the floor sat Nico, counting, as red droplets fell to the floor. "Nico di Angelo stop right now!" Twisting his body, Nico faced Will. His face was teeming with pearly white tears and his eyes were darker than ever. His face held that hollow look of someone who had given up. He didn't reply either. He just carried on counting and slicing the knife across his red wrist.  
Will rushed forward, knocking the knife. Nico cried out and made a wild grab for it. "No. Nico, stop. STOP!" Will had trouble restraining the boy. "What have you done." He pulled out his hidden First Aid box, Will cleaned the wounds and wrapped a soft bandage around them. "I had to Will. It was my only escape. Who cares if the only son of Hades dies. I can't carry on like this." Nico spoke in a distressed voice. Will carried him to his bed before setting him down. "Bianca died when I was ten, my mum died when I was eight and Hades doesn't care for me. Not much anyway. I lived in the Underworld for years, my only 'friends' being the dead and only out of respect. In the times when I was born, homosexual people weren't accepted. I lived in fear of someone finding out. Bianca was the one person to look after me and truly love me. I'm a loner and a nobody. I don't deserve to live." Fresh tears rolled down Nico's cheeks. "Shut up. Would I be in here if I didn't care? Percy cares. And no one will care if you're homosexual. Bianca is probably proud you've made it this far." Will said it all in a matter-of-fact voice, to prove a point. "You're a human. Or, at least half human. Considering you're the child of a God." Finally Nico looked up at Will and gave him a small smile. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, curled up next to Will Solace. His saviour.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy had prepared for months. He'd planned every detail and had a plan B, C, D, E, F and G. He saw Annabeth waiting for him by Thalia's tree. He didn't see Will waving to him. He heard Annabeth call him over with a squeal. He didn't hear the distress in Will's voice. He felt the gand if Annabeth slip into his. He didn't feel the the look Will gave him. Percy would never look back at what really happened. He'd never correct the fatal mistakes he'd made. He'd never realise that Annabeth had become a victim to an unknown illness and was currently in the Infirmary. He'd never know.  
He was going to do it. He was so sure of the outcome. So sure if himself. The past hour had been well and truly fantastic. A date by the sea. A date by a library. Percy knew this was his only chance. Annabeth had been cold towards him yet this made the poor boy more courageous. He knelt. He didn't see Annabeth's face flicker. He pulled out a diamond ring. He failed to notice Annabeth becoming more godly. But, he didn't fail to hear the no. He didn't fail to hear how he was 'a liability. A stupid no good upstart always running off to save the day'. How he was 'a failure. A blemish on the perfect face of history'. Percy Jackson broke. His world shattered, his life flashed before his eyes, yet he wasn't dying physically. He felt his heart attempt to keep itself together. Percy Jackson had finally broke.  
Percy was alone in the world. He had little reason to carry on. But it was enough. Annabeth had used him. Played him. Toyed with his emotions. He felt the tear stains but missed the traffic light. A sharp sound. A quick curve. Gallons of petrol. An accident.  
Annabeth was weaker. Showing signs of heart failure, lung failure. Now depression settled in. Her other half. Her soul mate. Gone. Her eyes told Nico he had to. Will wasn't watching. Annabeth muttered her thanks as the young boy turned off the machines sustaining her life force.  
Athena was also torn. Only now did she recognize the sickness she'd given her daughter. It didn't have a cure. Not that the young blonde needed a cure now she was... Athena could have let the couple live. She could have restrained herself from intervening. From needing to crush Percy. But even the Goddess of wisdom could not do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy had been gone for a year on a quest. Obviously the quest was confidential, even Annabeth hadn't been told where he had gone. Percy was doing fine on his quest, just to spare your worries, Annabeth... She was sick with anxiety. Every night she met up with Will to collect her sleeping pill. After a few months even that stopped working. She started waking up, her forehead drenched in sweat, her eyes wide and feral, her once bright blonde hair stuck to her back and limp in colour and appearance. At times she'd be woken up mid-scream by her Cabin mates crying. No one - not even Chiron - knew what to do.  
Once a second year had passed, Annabeth began sleeping in Cabin 3, Percy's scent would still linger about his Cabin and comforted his girlfriend.

Two and a half years. Not one sign of Perseus Jackson. However, one night, a ragged boy with long black messy hair and sea green eyes limped towards the Big House. His skin was tan but was the subject to many scars. He talked briefly with Chiron, then entered a guest room.

The next morning the same boy could be seen whistling as he strode towards the Infirmary. He headed towards Annabeth's bed. She'd been caught stealing sleeping pills a week ago and Will had immediately admitted her. Seeing that she was awake he sauntered over. "Hell-" Annabeth had stood up and punched him in the face with more strength then she should of had. "Perseus bloody Jackson what do you think you're doing here! No note, sword gone, YOU COULD OF DIED! AND YES, I AM YELLING HARRY POTTER QUOTES!"

12 months had passed. Annabeth and Percy were married with two twins to look after. However, Percy knew his time was limited. Apollo had made sure that he would love to see his children's first birthday. But, sadly, his death was looming over him like a dark storm cloud in the distance. He avoided telling Annabeth but soon the pain became too much. The day before his death, Annabeth took him to Camp Half-blood and demanded to see Will. "Hi Annabeth... Ahh. Percy. I assume you've spoken about this." Will trailed off when he saw Annabeths pupils grew wider. "SPOKEN. ABOUT. WHAT!" Taking her into a corner, Will told her what was going to happen. She returned to her home full of grief and sadness.

The twins birthday was perfect, almost _too_ perfect. Percy was absoloutly fine but there was a aura that surrounded him in, well, death. The day after came as a shock. "Today, Perseus Jackson left us. He has passed through to the Underworld to finally be at peace. We must honour him, and not despair that a fellow friend has dispersed." Chiron called out. Even those who disliked the now dead boy felt a bolt of pity. Annabeth reacted in a way no one thought she would. In a week, she'd given her children to an Orphanage and soon after announced her departure. "My dear girl, where will you be going?" "I'm sorry Chiron, I can't tell you. Please don't come looking for me." And needless to say that no one ever saw a member of the Jackson family again. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico was fed up with Will telling him what to do. He knew more about the Infirmary than Chiron! So he conducted an experiment. He grabbed a knife at dinner before going to his Cabin and shutting off all the lights so no one would see.

When Will next saw Nico, the boy was much paler that the last time they'd spoken which was the day before. Nico didn't even protest when he was dragged to the Infirmary. As Will checked him over, he saw that Nico's sleeve of his jacket was sticking to his arm and when he lifted it up, he saw several cuts all up his wrist.  
"What the hell Nico! Why'd you do this." Nico looked Will straight in the eye and said "I wanted to show you that you have no control over what I do. You never have had any.". Before Will could respond, Nico shadow-travelled,leaving drops of blood on the Infirmary floor.

The last time Will saw Nico was a week later. He looked like he was about to faint and could pass as paper. Running up to him, Will cried out, "You've got to stop this madness! I'm sorry I forced you to listen. I just didn't want you to die!" Nico collapsed. "It's too late Will. But I'll make sure you enter Elysium. I'll buy us a house there." And then boy passed away, smiling in Will's arms. And Will didn't mind. He knew he'd find him again. He had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico sat in the Hades Cabin alone. He had his arms wrapped around his knees and his head tucked into his chest. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. He'd had a crush on a boy named Will, an Apollo kid, but after working up the courage to tell him, he'd been attacked by a Hellhound whilst visiting his mum.  
Now Nico had no one to live for. He had no purpose. Everyone was scared of him and avoided him. Nothing had changed since he was ten years old.  
He heard a bang on his Cabin door. Quickly uncurling himself, he leapt into the bathroom. Calling out a "yes" he heard the Cabin door open. It was Percy.  
"Nico, where are you?" Nico took a moment to respond. "In the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute. "It's fine, I only came to tell you about Cabin Inspection tomorrow, but your Cabin is unnaturally clean." Nico managed a small chuckle in-between his hiccups. "I'm not you, Percy." Now Percy laughed, but louder and more openly. "Whatever. Anyway gotta go practise. See yah Neeks." He left without getting a reply, leaving Nico alone once more, alone with his hazardous thoughts. Choking back sobs, he climbed into bed for another night of despair and depression.

Nico sat on his bed a month later. He clutched his dagger after making sure no one would witness the event about to happen. Rolling up his sleeves, Nico looked at his pink arm, dancing with scars. It seemed to oppose him, dare him, threaten him. His hand was white as was the rest if him. Yet, the scars stood out. In anger he forced the dagger into his arm, leaving it there until he'd calmed down. He no longer felt the pain. He was in too deep; all he knew was that it relieved him off his emotional traumas. If Nico hadn't trusted Percy, no matter how much he was crushing on the boy at the time, Bianca would be alive. He carved a circle around the wound made previously. Grimacing at the lightness off his blood dropping into the wooden floorboards. If Nico hadn't sat, tongue-tied and scared, paler than ever in his Cabin, he could've saved Will. The silvery orbs that were always promised to come at times like these began forming. A silent scream of anguish echoed silently in the eerie atmosphere. The young boy drew upon his battered arms, making three fading masterpieces full of life. Nico let out a choked sob. He couldn't hold it in any more. He was a mess. A mess that would never change. He was an intruder, nothing more than a low-life criminal. Written in red the word 'lonely' gazed upon Nico. Almost as if wishing he had had a better fate. But hope and wishing were mere fragments off Nico's mind. He was different now. He was broken. The dagger acted out his thoughts, gracefully flying on Nico's red arm.

Hazel didn't like the fact that the door was locked, barring her entrance into her brothers personal domain. Had he forgotten she was coming to visit? "Nico, it's me Hazel! Can you hear me, Nico?" Hazel spoke in a soft, urgent whisper, not wanting to trust her instincts which said she needed to find help fast. She refused to believe what her mind told her. "NICO!" The anxious girl yelled. Surprisingly, the door swung open. She slipped through it softly. Scanning the room was Hades when it was so dark but she feared what the light would show her. "Ha..." A voice Hazel knew so well, yet didn't know at all. Going in the direction of Nico's pitiful groans, Hazel gagged. Her brother had the words 'loner', 'pitiful' and 'nobody' dug into his flesh. There was a deep gash below his elbow but what unnerved Hazel the most was the eyes. His eyes. They were cavernous pits of emotion that held pain and destruction beyond the darkest imagination. His head lay against a pitch black pillow and his chest was covered by a black Tee, unfortunately not hiding the slow rising and falling. "Why, Nico, why?" Knowing he wouldn't be able to answer she carried on. "People care about you Nico, everyone does. They just don't know how to show it. I love you. Jason loves you. Hades loves you. Yet you're oblivious. Painfully oblivious to the best emotions. You block them out, but you should let them in. You're the last thing I have off a family, no matter how broken or worn it is. I love you Nico, and I always have. From the day you saved me." Both children of Hades/Pluto cried silently, influenced by the sincerity of it all. "Hazel. The last word I'll ever say. I love you, Hazel." The sentences were disorientated and broken up in a jumbled mess off death and goodbyes. Watching the life leave another persons eyes was the most painful, and excruciating thing Hazel had ever done. And when the person had brought her back to life and cared for her...  
Attempting too clean up the blood, Hazel collapsed next to Nico, tears subconsciously rolling down her unfixable self. She felt like a machine without batteries. She finally understood that she felt like... Nico.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth was fed up. It was a few days until she came on and everyone and everything irked her. She was irritable and moody. Percy tried helping but Chiron had booked a sword-fighting lesson that Percy had to teach at the same time as Annabeth's Greek Myths class. She stood in front of twenty or so kids and began her lesson. All was fine until one imbecile had the nerve to yell "Hey, Annie, how about we ditch and do something productive." The kid winked and she realised it a new member of the Aphrodite Cabin. And Annabeth hated the majority of that particular Cabin. "I don't like what your suggesting or that atrocious nickname. I have a class to teach, do shut up and listen." Annabeth attempted to ignore him. "I'm sorry Annie, but I don't think you understand that I wasn't asking you-" Annabeth crushed the pencil in her hand. Her head leant towards the sky. "Listen here _asshole_ ," Everyone gasped and Annabeth turned to face the boy. "I decide what I want to fucking do with my life, not some shitty piece of crap that doesn't know shit. And I've decided to try and teach you imbeciles which was obviously the wrong fucking thing to do! So why don't you fucking leave before I tear off your limbs one.. By... One... And shove them up your ass!" People were backing away-scared witless by the rage they were witnessing. "I, quite frankly, don't give a shit what you do so crawl Back to whatever bloody hell-hole you came from. Or better yet, go and fight a monster you know _NOTHING_ about and get killed! Because that would be oh so helpful!" The boy had run away half-way during the crazed rant, as did many others. Only five, small, trembling eleven year olds were left. Calmly facing them, Annabeth said, "Where were we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Leo and Calypso were walking though the forest at Camp Half-blood. Calypso looked jittery but if she had any problems she wasn't voicing them just yet. "Have you seen the sun this morning? Man, that things is smoking hot right now. He is literally the hottest thing I've ever seen in the mirror." That last statement confused Calypso. "Oops I'm referring to myself in third person again." Calypso fought the urge to laugh but instead grabbed Leo's shoulders and spun him around. "Leo I'm moving back to Ogygia." Leo was stunned. Hurts and shocked. "I always hated it there but it's grown on me. I feel like I made the wrong decision when I came to Camp Half-blood with." Leo felt his heart melt away.

"Dirt face was right. I'll never have someone. I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my poor, pathetic life whilst everyone grows up happily, with a proper family. Why didn't you say that before? Why make me go through this!" Calypso thought he would be fine but it was obvious Leo had been through too much. "Leo, please. I'm sorry all right? Just cut me some slc-" Leo cut her off. "I give everyone too many chances. I get hurt but I always brush it off. I run away from the pain but you want to know something? It always catches up to me. The loser. The most unwanted man ever." Calypso was getting annoyed. "Leo not everything revolves around you! We have lives as well! You are always the happy, smiley jokey one!" "I laugh and smile to hide the pain! I don't want you guys to be fussing around me but I don't want to be alone either! I WANT TO FEEL WELCOME BUT I DON'T! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIENDS BUT IT STUNG WHEN EVERYONE GOT CAUGHT UP IN THEIR LOVE LIVES, TOO BUSY TO NOTICE ME!" Calypso felt like saying no. That they weren't. But Leo spoke the truth. And he knew it. His clothes were smoking and his hair was on fire. "Leo, calm down. We are still your friends." This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Black, smokey tendrils were drifting in the sky and alerting campers. "Only friends huh. What happened to BEST FRIENDS!? HUH?" "LEO VALDEZ DON'T YOU YELL AT ME! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED SOMEONE! OBVIOUSLY THAT WAS A MISTAKE!" Percy was trying to douse Leo's fire with water, Piper trying to charmspeak him and Jason was clearing the area. Calypso was grateful they were there. "GO! JUST GO!" Leo was crying now. "I'VE ONLY EVER HAD FRIENDS BECAUSE PEOPLE PITY ME! THEY DON'T LIKE ME FOR WHO I AM! I'VE HEARD YOU ALL CALL ME SILLY, MESSY. NEVER ABLE TO TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY! YOU DON'T WANT ME! SO GO! AND NEVER COME BACK!" Leo collapsed as fire sprang from his body and danced around him. Tears were still rolling from his eyes but it was clear that he was unconscious. The flames stretched out towards the four demigods who were trying to help Leo. Calypso could only stare at the fire. Jason was coughing and holding on to Piper, Percy was yelling at Annabeth to run but she only moved a few metres back. The scarlet flames exploded and the last words Calypso ever heard was Percy's distressed voice, "I LOVE YOU ANNABETH!" Then she was pulled into darkness. The five demigods had finally reached the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper had gotten permission from Chiron to leave Camp for a while. She may or may not have used a little charmspeak. She wasn't used to seeing the same scenery every day and how she was treated as something special when she was an ordinary girl. Okay, she wasn't actually ordinary but still. She needed space. If no one was going to give her that space then she was prepared to seek it out herself. She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her hair, tugging a feather from her braid. She bent down to pick it up - ignoring the fact that something was staring at her from behind the bush. Wanting to get further from Camp she boarded a train leading towards the heart of New York. At first everything was going smoothly. The the lights flickered and Piper snapped her head. Wasn't it strange that the carriage she was in was empty? Or the fact that barely anybody was waiting for a train.

Jason had visited Camp Half-blood in hopes of seeing Piper but he was shocked to hear she had disappeared. He was also shocked to hear that she had chamspeaked Chiron into letting her leave. What if something happened to her? There were still monsters roaming around and Piper didn't have as much confidence as others when it came to fighting by herself. He, Annabeth, Leo and Nico (this had surprised Jason but he knew Nico was making an effort to talk to people even if he _still_ refused to touch them). Leo and Jason used Festus to search for her using a bird's eye view whilst Annabeth travelled on foot. Nico shadow-travelled where ever he thought was necessary. It soon got darker and they still hadn't found the girl with kaleidoscopic eyes.

Piper grabbed Katroptis from her back pocket and gripped it in front of her defensively. As the lights flickered back on, what she saw nearly caused her to faint: it was a empousa or, to be specific, Kelli. Kelli sneered as she took in Piper's appearance, as if her own appearance were better. "Where are all your little buddies? You know, the ones who are forced to protect you because you're too weak to look after yourself." Piper felt her confidence break away piece by piece. She dared herself to stand up straight and look the empousa in the eye. Kelli seemed to sense she was close to breaking because she lunged at Piper, teeth baring. She hissed as Piper waved Katoptris madly in an attempt to fend off the bloodthirsty monster. "Let this be a message to Perseus Jackson! He will never mess with us again once he sees how powerful I have grown! Powerful enough to destroy one of the seven!" Piper thrust her dagger in the direction of Kelli who took that as an invitation to stop talking and attack. She made a wild grab for the girls hair and yanked. This left her stomach open. Piper cut a deep long gash in her side. Screeching the emousa threw Piper against a window; she laughed at the sound of smashing glass. "NO!" It was Nico di Angelo. He drew his Stygian Iron sword, scaring Kelli instantly. Swiftly he shadow-travelled behind her and drove the tip into her back, exploding her into gold dust. Nico whips around, looking about anxiously. There was no time to gloat over the death of Kelli - Piper lay with her head flung backwards out the window, glass scattered over her limp body. Chunks of brown hair and purple feathers scattered every where. There was a large scratch along the side of her face. The limp girl was bleeding heavily from there and her wrist which was bloody and torn after scraping the tunnel wall.

Nico nearly screamed, but clenched his teeth shut in time, causing an inhuman sort of gurgle to emit from his throat. Once he could tell she was still alive, he shadow-travelled to Annabeth, who signalled to Jason and Leo above them: she could tell something was dreadfully wrong. There was certainly no time, or Piper would be dead before they got back so he quickly explained the situation in one word. "Piper." The trio opened their eyes in alarm, noticing the small blood stains on Nico's shoes and trouser legs and sword. Jason suffered the worst. He breathed through his mouth, feeling dread overtake his body. Nico grabbed his arm (he trusted Jason enough to touch him) and shadow-travelled to the train which was coming to a stop on a nearby station. Immediately, he spotted what had made Nico so anxious. Tears slipped from his eyes and he let out a choked sob, inching towards the carriage door. Once inside, he rushed to Piper, holding her wrist for a pulse. He felt a slow heartbeat. Piper opened her eyes and once again he was entranced with how they could be so many colours at once. "I'm sorry I'm so weak. I'm sorry for burdening you all. I'm sorry for being a wimpy little girl who relies on everyone else. I'm-I'm sorry for being m-me." Piper mumbled. Jason let out a heartbroken yowl. There were footsteps and Annabeth, Leo and Nico walked in. "Beauty queen what happened?" Leo had obvioulsy asked Piper closed her eyes again. "I failed all the heros and demigods. I got what I deserved." Even Nico had tears forming. Annabeth looked distraught. "Pipes, we can get you help, you can survive this. Please, for me, hold on." He was full on bawling now, his eyes were puffy, red and bloodshot. "I have to go. But don't worry. I'll see you again. Stay strong Jason, for me." Jason laid his Pipers head in his lap. Her eyes were closed and her breath rose, agonizingly slow. "Jason, we couldn't of saved her if we tried. It was impossible." Nico set a hand on his shoulder. Piper McLean, a beautiful hero, had left and would never be coming back.


End file.
